One Shot, One Kill
by Maverick500
Summary: When Kensi is assigned to kill a high ranking Taliban leader, a legendary Marine Scout/Sniper is assigned as her backup. Ch. 5 now up
1. Ch 1: The assignment part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of NCIS: LA. I'm just borrowing them. However the character of MGSGT. Dalton Lynch Lange in mine."

** Ch 1: The assignment part 1**

MGSGT. Dalton Lange had been lying in the wet muddy ditch for two weeks. He was waiting for Juan Jesus Padilla to arrive. His orders were to take out the drug lord. Suddenly the sound of a an approaching helicopter broke the serene calmness of the Peruvian jungle. A black, and silver EC 135 landed in front of the huge palatial estate, and out stepped Juan Jesus Padilla, the chief of police Esteban Ramirez, and the mayor Carlos Ortiz. He peered through his Leupold VX-3 3.5-10x50mm Illuminated Reticle, and put the glowing reticle on Padilla's chest, employed tactical breathing, and began to take up the slack on the 11/2 pound trigger on his M40A5. He sent the 139 gr 6.5X47MM Lapua into Padilla's chest turning his heart in to atomized jelly. Then he turned to the other two. They wee on the Agency's list as well. They were both guilty of financing, and sheltering AQ fighters as well as Taliban, Hezbollah, and HAMAS fighters. He put a round into Ramirez's head, pulping his brain, then he put a round into Ortiz's throat. After he fell he policed up his brass, backed out of his hide, and ran for the landing zone. Once at the landing zone he said into his COMM unit, "Reaper 2-2 ready for extract."

A tinny voice replied, "This is Whiskey 4-9 we are inbound ETA 5 minutes."

Dalton said, "Copy that. Will pop smoke."

And with that he pulled a green smoke grenade from his assualt vest, and threw it underhanded into the dirt road. The pilot said, "Tally your green smoke. Be advised you have multiple hostiles on foot, and in technicals converging on your pos. We're coming hot."

Dalton yelled as the air came alive with automatic weapons fire, "Hurry up gddamned."

The pilot said, "Hit the deck."

Dalton dropped flat he ground as the Sikorsky MH-53M Pave Low IV opened up with it's 7.62MM miniguns, and .50 BMG machine guns, killing all of the hostiles. The Pave Low lowered to hover. Dalton jumped to his feet, and dove into the chopper. As soon as he was inside the pilot banked the chopper hard to the right, and took off for Camp Pendleton.

A few days later Dalton was out on the shooting range teaching Scout/Sniper recruits how to fire the .50 Barret M107SASR, when a young LCPL. Ran out, and said, "You have a couple visitors Master Guns."

Dalton asked in his rough gravelly voice, "Who is it LCPL."

The 19 year old pimply faced LCPL. replied, "An Owen Granger."

Dalton sighed as he said, "Alright. I'm on my way."

Then he called to assistant, a young black SSGT, "Take over me kid, I gotta go."

The SSGT. Said, "You got it Master Guns."

Dalton nodded his thanks as he jogged to the conference room. Once inside he growled, " I done told ya Granger I ain't doin no more ops fer you."

Granger said, "This isn't for me per se.-"

Dalton arched a scared brow as he asked sarcastically, effectively cutting him off, "Who would ya say it's fer per se."

Hetty stepped forward as she said, "Me."

**I got this idea, when I saw the preview for the new episode When the Iron Curtain Falls**


	2. Ch 2: The assignment part I1

** Ch 2: The assignment part I1**

Dalton gave Hetty a quick hug as he asked, "What's goin on Hetty?"

Hetty replied once Dalton had released her, "A member if my team was sent a mission, and I need you to act as backup."

Dalton asked suspiciously, "What kind o mission, and who am I backin up?"

Granger was about to reply, when Hetty said, "We need you to assist on an assassination mission in Afghanistan, more specifically the Hindu Kush Mountains."

Dalton said, "Ya answered part o the question."

Hetty gave him a slight grin as she said cryptically, "Yes I did."

Dalton rolled his eyes. Leave it to his grandmother to be cryptic as hell. He heaved a deep sigh as he said as patiently as he could, "I need to know who the target is, and who I'm backing up."

Hetty fixed him with a stern glare as she said, "Not right now. You need to fly to Yemen, and meet your partner."

Dalton resisted the urge to scream as he dug a tin of Copenhagen out of his right cargo pocket, and stuck a pinch between his cheek, and gum. Hetty admonished as he put the tin back in his pocket, "I really wish you would quit that."

Dalton said as he spat a stream of tobacco juice into a nearby trashcan, "I already qyuit smoking cause ya asked me at."

Hetty gave him a thin smile. He reminded her so much of her late son Harrison. He, and Dalton's mother Shauna had been killed while Harrison was serving as a Military Attaché in Lebanon in 1983. Dalton had witnessed it all, and thankfully Hetty had had a real close friend that was able to whisk Dalton back to the States before anyone had any idea he was there. She said, "Your moving papers have been cut. You're wheels up in 2 hours."

Dalton nodded as he jogged from the room. Granger asked, "How will hue take it when he learns that he is Kensi's spotter."

Hetty said, Owen while Ms. Blye is an excellent marksman, I think it would be better if Dalton was the shooter, and Kensi was the spotter."

Granger asked in a slightly annoyed voice, "Why?"

Hetty replied, "Because Dalton has over 146 confirmed kills, and three times as many unconfirmed kills."

Granger nodded,

While they were talking Dalton was getting prepared. He put on his Dessert MARPAT BDUs, his Blackhawk Warrior Wear Desert Ops Boots, and Dessert MARPAT boonie hat. Then he strapped on his black Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Tactical Holster. Then he checked his stainless steel .45 Wilson Tactical CQB LE, racked a round into the chamber, and dropped it in the holster. Then he grabbed his Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis, and dropped it into his right hip pocket. Then he grabbed his M40A5, and placed it in a foam lined hard sided pelican case. Then he grabbed his Blackhawk assault vest with his black Ka-Bar , and threw it into his go bag, then he grabbed his dessert Ghillie suit, rolled it up, and placed it as well, finally he grabbed his Level VIA+ Dragon Skin body Armor, and put it inside. Then he checked his Black Titanium MTM Patriot, and saw that he had 90 minutes left. He decided to grab a quick bite to eat at the mess hall. He was almost done with his food, when a young Latino PFC jogged up, and said, "Your ride's here Master Guns."

Dalton thanked as he stood uup, and went to grab his mostly empty tray, only to have the PFC say, "I got it Master Guns."

Again Dalton nodded as he grabbed his go bag, and rifle case, and headed out to the huge C130 Hercules. He stopped when he saw Hetty, Granger, a platoon of Recon Marines, and a company of Army Rangers. The recon Marines, and Army Rangers loaded onto the plane as Hetty yelled to be heard above the four spinning propellers, "Be careful. If you get into any trouble do not hesitate to call."

Dalton nodded, and called as he too boarded the cargo plane, "I will."

As she watched her only grandchild board the plane Hetty said quietly, "I hope they'll be okay."

Granger said, "Relax Henrietta, Dalton was trained by you, the Marine Corps, and by Kensi's father, and Kensi was trained by you, and Dalton. They'll be fine."

And with that he boarded, and the plane took off. Hetty whispered quietly, "I do hope you are right Owen."

**Should Kensi be happy to see Dalton? Also should I include the rest of the team, or just keep it centered around Kensi, and Dalton? Should Kensi, and Dalton be attracted to each other, or should Kensi stay with Deeks?"**


	3. Ch 3: Finding out who his backup is

** Ch 3: Finding out who his backup is**

16 hours later Dalton, and Granger stepped off the plane, and into the hot oppressive heat of Kandahar Afghanistan. Dalton asked, "Where to now Granger?"

Granger replied as a Blackhawk was slowly spinning up out on the tarmac, "Now we hop in that, and fly into the Hindu Kush Mountains.

Dalton strapped on his Dragon Skin body armor, and dessert tan Blackhawk assault vest, and wrapped his white, and black keffiyeh around his neck as he said, "Well let's get this circus started."

Granger rolled his eyes as Dalton donned his mirrored Oakley sunglasses, picked up his rifle case, and Ghillie Suit; then he sprinted toward the Blackhawk. Granger joined him onboard. He said, "I hate these things reminds me of when I was with the CIA."

Dalton yelled as he placed a pinch of dip in between his cheek, and gum, "Well suck it up Secret Agent Man. Ya got a job ta do."

Granger cracked a thin smile as Dalton nudged the rifle case Granger had brought aboard, and asked, "What'cha got in that thing?"

Granger replied, "It's a 5.56MM Wilson SS-15 Super Sniper with a Zeiss Optical Conquest HD5 5-25x50 Rapid-Z 800 Ballistic Reticle."

Dalton whistled as he said, "Nice piece."

Granger just nodded. 45 minutes later the Blackhawk sat down in front of Firebase Winchester. Both Dalton, and Granger jumped out, and ran for the entrance. When they got inside, they saw a collection of Army Rangers, Force Recon Marines, British Royal Marines, and Australian SASR troopers. Dalton said, "Holy hell Granger ya think ya got eough people workin on this here op?"

Granger was about respond; when Kensi came walking in from the back of the mobile home. Tjey both just locked eyes.. A cocky grin spread acoss Dalton's face as he drawled, "I shoulda known."


	4. Ch 4: Reuniting With An Old Friend

** Ch 4: Reuniting With An Old Friend **

Kensi asked as she sauntered into the room, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dalton smirked as he said, "It means I shoulda known Hetty woulda paired me with Don Blye's lil girl."

Kensi smiled affectionately at him as she walked over, and warmly embraced him. She grinned up at him as she said softly, "I'm glad Hetty sent you to help me."

Dalton wrapped an arm around as he stared down into her eyes, and asked, "What's that sposed ta mean?"

Kensi just gave him a coy grin. He stared at her slightly parted full bee stung ruby red lips, and thought about planting a kiss on her, but quickly thought better of it. He released her, and stepped back. Jkensi asked in a slightly breathless voice, "What's this oh sio important top secret mission Granger?"

Dalton shot Granger a death glare as spat a stream of tobacco juice onto the ground, and growled, "Ya didn't tell er. Ya no account yella bellied lilly livered piece o shit ya better tell er right goddamn now."

Kensi asked in a slightly irritated voice, "Tell me what. Someone better start talking, and by someone I mean you Granger."


	5. Ch 5: The Mission

** Ch 5: The Mission**

Granger said, "You are here to kill a man called the White Ghost."

Kensi put her hands on her hips as she asked in an edged voice, "What aren't you telling us?"

Granger hesitated for several minutes, prompting Dalton to growl, "Come on ya damn spook spit it out."

Granger replied, "We think he is either former British American, German, or Israeli SPEC-OPS. We also believe he is training Taliban, and AQ fighters SPEC-OPS tactics. We've lost at least 4 Delta teams, 6 DEVGRU teams, over a dozen Rangers, and Recon Marines."

Then he looked over at Dalton, and said, "I'm sorry Dalton, but Billy Watson was killed a little over a week ago."

Dalton felt overwhelming rage course through him. He tried to control his boiling anger as he asked, "Was the whole team killed?"

Granger nodded as he said, "Yea, I'm sorry."

Dalton growled in a low menacing voice, "I'll personally hunt down the traitorous motherfucker, and put a 139 grain boat tailed Lapua into his head."

Granger said, "You won't be tracking him, the taskforce will. You two are just the shooters."

Dalton's cold gray-green eyes burned with rage as he bellowed, "Who's in charge o the taskforce?"

Granger said as he pointed to a tall man with brick red hair, and hard blue eyes as he said, "Meet Major Mick Dundee of the Australian SASR."

Dalton grinned as he said, "We already met."

Then to Mick he said, "How the hell are ya brother?"

Mick replied, "I'm good. Allow me to introduce CAPT. Seymour Haywood of the British Royal Marines, and lastly we have SFC Mike Ferrell of the 5th SFG, and CPO Dylan Shannon of SEAL Team 3. Dalton greeted the Green Beret, and the SEALL Operator he had worked with them before. He was about to ask a question, when Agent Joe Sabatini of the CIA's SAD sauntered into the conference room. Sabatini warmly greeted Kensi, and gave Dalton a curt nod as he began to repot his gathered Intel to Granger, "I saw a pretty big bunch of Taliban fighters fifty klicks from here. I suggest we-."

Dalton cut him off as he said, "Let's go wipe em out. But leave one alive for interrogation purposes."

Sabatini glared at him as he growled, "You're just here to take the shot, you don't get to plan ops."

Dalton glared daggers at Sabatini as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Simmer down there sport. I was just givin ya an option."

Sabatini got in Dalton's face as he yelled, "I don't give two good-"

Dalton slammed a fist into Sabatini's jaw as he growled, "Take a nap junior."

Kensi snickered as Granger admonished, "There was no call for that."

Dalton flipped him the bird as as he spat a stream of tobacco juice onto the floor, and said, "Course there was."

At Granger's disapproving glance Dalton defended, "What the guy was bein an ass hat, sides I don't like im anyway."

Kensi asked, "When did you to work together?"

A dark cloud passed over Dalton's face as he replied in a cold emotionless tone, "A long time ago."

When it was clear he wasn't going to elaborate Mick said, "Somebody put the soddin poof ta bed fore he drools all over the bloody floor."

SFC Mike Ferrell , and CPO Dylan Shannon hoisted Sabatini up, and carried him to the back, and unceremoniously dumped him on his rack. When they came back Granger asked, "What's your plan Dalton?"


End file.
